Hermione and Ron who would of known
by Ron Weasly2
Summary: Ron and Hermione know how they feel towards each other but thier to afraid of rejection but will they overcome thier fear and whats this new profecy that over rules the other 1
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter  
  
"Ron why do you have to be such a stupid prat" hermione yelled at her best friend. "Who else is going to do it" he said playfully. "Ron im serious you could of killed me"she spat back, "I only put shaveing cream in your toothpaste it wont kill you" he said calmly taking a step closer to her. "Well" she said thinking of something to say back "it still wasn't nice" he started to close the space between them "errrrr ron what are you doing" she said even though she knew exactly what was going to happen next "im doing something I wanted to do since the moment I layed eyes on you" he said closeing the distance between them.  
  
Ron had grown during the summer of his 5th year he had broader sholders and was pretty muscular. Hermione had filled out more becoming more woman-like she still had the same brown frizzy hair but evrybody liked it that way.  
  
The kiss ended due to lack of oxygen when they broke away hermione said "what was that for" ron responded with "for being the only one I ever loved" "ron since when did you become such a smooth talker" she asked pulling at his tie "hey im just telling you how I feel" he said winking at her.  
  
"Ok Ok ive had enough of this" came a familier voice from behind them "Harry what are you doing here how much did you see are you going to tell anyone" hermione bombarded him with questions. "Take it easy" he said "I only saw evrything and this is our common room and I will let you tell evrybody" "Good" she let out a sigh of relief "but we need to get to hagrids hes expecting us soon".  
  
They walked down the grounds and knocked on the door to the small hut "Come in" came a gruffy voice from inside the cabin. They opened the door and saw hagrid pouring 4 cups of tea "Hello" he said looking at them "hello" they all said back.  
  
"I got my lesson for tommrow all planned out wanna see what I got planned" he said with a big smile on his face "uhhhh sure" said harry. Hagrid pulled out a small box from under a coat on the table. "here they are" he said gruffly in the bow were about 30 small monkey looking things.  
  
"Oh ive read about those" hermione piped in "their called Mimotes they are quite rare and only live in south america" but hermione was silenced when ron put his finger over her lips hermione shot death glares at him. Ron took his finger off then leaned over and kissed her gently he slowly moved his head bac when hermione gave him puppy eyes and mouthed "more".  
  
Harry and Hagrid were to busy looking at the contents of the box to notice anything that had happened. Hermione stood up walked over to ron and sat on his lap. He closed the remaining space and kissed her with more passion than she dreamt immaginable then she woke up.  
  
~~-~~~--~~-~~~~~--~~~~~-~~-~~~~~-~~~~-~~-~-~~--~-~-~-~  
  
I kno its short but its only the default chapter to explain how hermione felt about ron and I kno they were out of carachter but it was a dream so its ok right well please review if u want me to continue I will update fast if u do. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter but I do own the plot trust me there is one.  
  
Hermione sat up quickly in bed "Ron" she said while catching her breath "im im.. In love with you"  
  
That morning Ron Harry and Hermione were all eating breakfast when the post arrived a pure black own landed on rons sholder and held out its leg so he could take the letter. Ron took the letter and opened it slowly "Bloody hell" he muttered under his breath "what is it" harry asked putting a piece of toast in his mouth. "Im recruted" he said dumfounded.  
  
"Mr. Ronald Weasly please come to my office" came the voice of professor McGonagall "Ummmm ok" he said nevously then got up and walked out of the great hall. He reached her office and knocked "come in" came a voice from behind the door. Ron opened the door and walked in. "I assume you know why you're here" she asked. "no not really" he said.  
  
" Well you qualify to be one of our under aged aurors you have been through a lot more than most people at the ministry and you and a select few that will be arriving any minuit will patrol hogwarts and defend it at all costs" she said . "Oh" was all he said.  
  
A few minuits later harry and neville walked in "ok now that were all here" McGonagall said "I want to tell you exactly what to do hold out your hand" they all did as instructed then 3 orbs 1 was red 1 was black and 1 was blue. The black one flew into rons hand the red one flew into harrys and the blue one flew into nevilles. "No that wasn't supposed to happen" McGonagall said "Harry you were supposed to get the black one it contains the most powerful magic out of the 3" "Oh well I could just give it to harry then" ron said a little annoyed "no" she said "its like your wand it chooses you but it was supposed to go to harry not you ron".  
  
"What are they" Neville asked holding his up "Give it a squeeze and find out." They all squeezed the orbs and they turned into different weapons. Ron had a long sword with a black handle and dark jewels along the handle the blade itself was black. Harry had a sword that wasn't quite as long as rons and the blade was silver. Neville had a scimitar that was gold. Ron felt the power of the blade going through his body. "All you have to do if you want them to go back to their original orb say kilimar or" "kilimar orb" they all said in unison. "But what about our wands" asked harry "you will use them normally" she answered "you may all go now I will let you decide when you all patrol"  
  
They all left and went back to the dormitorys and found hermione by the fire asleep harry and neville went up to their dormitories to get ready for classes ron decided to wake up hermione "Mione" he whispered. He thought he saw her smile but he might of imagined it. "Mione wake up" he whispered again she stirred a little but didn't wake up "ok then I guess I will have to take you to your class" he said then picked her up and walked out of the commen room towards their first class care of magical creatures. She didn't wake up all the way to hagrids they were early so he decided to wait but then he got an idea.  
  
He took hermione to the lake and threw her in. She woke up instantly "Ron" she yelled. Ron was to busy laughing to notice hermione or the figure sneakin across the grounds towards the castle. "Accio Ron" hermione said with a flick of her wand ron went flying towards her but she moved and let him fall into the lake. They both climbed out laughing and used a spell to dry themselves off.  
  
"Ron whose that" asked hermione pointing towards a guy almost at the front doors "crap" said ron before running off to confront the mysterious figure.  
  
Ron got him just in time but the man turned around and yelled "crucio" ron fell to the ground. He was in more pain he ever felt imaginable but this only made him madder then he heard the man yell crucio again and heard hermione's body fall to the ground. Ron slowly got up and squeezed the orb that was in his poket the sword appeared in his hand the curse was still slowly killing him but he didn't care he had to save hermione. He took his remaining energy to run and slash the man across the chest but before he could the man shouted "avada kevedra" ron slashed through the green spell stopping the full blast but it still got him he screamed in pain but kept running at his attacker "how could a weasly handle the sword" he heard the sound of Lucious molfoys voice before he finally hit his target stabbing through his chest then he blacked out. 


End file.
